poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 8
(Part 7) Youkai: What on earth should I do? (The Youkai looks up at the movie sign "Gone With The Wind") Youkai: That's it! I'll become a Hollywood star! (His dream appears) Director: Cut! That was a nice performance today, Jinmenken! The best! (The lady smiles with her thumbs up) Jinmenken: Ha, ha, ha, ha! (The car drives) (It stops) (The girls cheer) (An hour later, the car drives again) (The dream disappears) (Next day) (Jinmenken gets onto the airplane) Jinmenken: Everyone in Japan! I'm going to Hollywood! Good luck! (The police seize Jimenkin) Police Man: That's not ok! Riding a plane like that. (The police carry him to the road) Police Man 2: Sakura 12 headquarter, we have an act of illegal departure at the airport. Over. Jinmenken: But I'm a dog! A dog, just a dog! Police Man: I'll listen. Jinmenken: Hey! (pants like a dog) (They drive off) Jinmenkin: Damn! (Then Komasan appears) Komasan: The city is a scary place, zura. (Back at school) (Nate holds and waits) (The bell rings) Nate: Finally over! (He runs to the bathroom) I made it to the toilet! (Nate sees all the students line up to go to restroom) Nate: It's too late! Alright! (He run upstairs but he sees the same thing) Nate: Why? (He runs upstairs and sees the same thing) Nate: Strange! There is a line in front of all toilets! (And then he sees Doraemon and his Friends going to the Bathroom except the girls) Nate: Guys, what are you doing here? Doraemon: We are lining up and waited impatiently to go to the restroom. Nate: Same as me. Whisper: There has to be a good reason for you all to line up, so... Nate: It's not! This has to be the work of a Youkai! Whisper: I never saw or heard of a Youkai making lines... Nate: Where are you, Youkai?! Wallace: Come on, Youkai. Where are you? Peko: Are you here somewhere? Nate: There! (Morezoo appears) Whisper: It can't be! Mac: I knew it! Gus: That's the one! Whisper: I'll look up what it is... Dora Kid: Give me that. Morezoo. It's a Youkai that stops self control. This is the cause of everyone on a party having to pee at once. You are guaranteed micturition. What's micturition? Whisper: This! It's this! It's when the urge to visit a toilet... Nate: No more toilet!! Noby: You heard him! No more toilet! Big G: I need to go to the restroom now! Sneech: I need to pee! Morezoo: No good?! More leaking! (Then he puts his spell on Eddie, Bear, Baljeet and Buford) Baljeet: That's bad! I need to the Bathroom! Buford: Make way! (They went to the Line) Gus: We have to stop him! Dora-Rinho: Time to summon him! Come on, Gurirurin (They put the Youkai medal in the watch but they upside down) Watch: It's not! Phineas: We got them upside down! Ferb: Looks like they are broken. T.J.: They are not broken! We made mistakes! Gus: What will we do? Vince: There is one thing we can do. We got to turn them downside up. Our friend! (Doraemon and friend make some action) (with friends) Come on, Girururin! Youkai medal, set on! Watch: Goketsu Summon. Singer: Goketsu! Goketsu! Our perfection is now complete! Girururin: Giruruin! You? You called me? Vince: Girururin, go and get Morezoo! Hurry! Bloo: He casted spell on our friends! Girururin: No choice, huh? (goes to Morezoo) Hey, you! You rowdy! (Morezoo casts the spell on him) It's leaking...leaking! Hurry up, dude! Damn! Noby: There goes Girururin. The leaking one. (Youkai medal appears as Jinmenkin) Nate: (with friends) Come on, Jinmenkin. Voice: Bukime Summon. Singer: (Jinmenkin appears) Bukime! Give me! Help me! Bukime! Bukime! Help me! (An hour later) Jinmenkin: I'm stuck here right now. Sorry. Whisper: We can see it! Dora Kid: We don't care! Go and get Morezoo! Hurry! Courage: At once! Jinmenken: You're quite impatient. If that's the case...(goes to Morezoo) Oh, you feel like you're overflowing, don't you? I understand, I understand. It's better to just let it out. You don't have to put up with it. (Morezoo casts his spell on Jinmenken) Jinmenken: Please excuse me. (Outside, Jinmenken pees on the pole) Jinmenken: Neat. It's the first time I think it's good being a dog. (The police car appears) (A mintue later, the police arrest Jinmenken) Jinmenken: No! As I said, I'm a dog! What is it? Please let me go! Police man: Sakura 12 headquarter. We caught the escaped prisoner. You'll be in prison for a long time this time. Jinmenken: Look like this is the end! Damn! (Back at School) Whisper: Lets quit calling him... Doraemon: Dora Kid. Can you tell Bad Cop and Chase McCain to set him free? You were good friends to them. Dora Kid: I know. But Jinmenkin cause trouble. Mikey: Is there something else we can do? Nate: When it comes to this...! Robotboy: We will try the Youkai medal to stop Morezoo! Our friend! Come out, Maboroushi! Youkai medal, set on! Voice: Fushigi summon. Singer: Fushigi! Fushigi! Boogie Woogie! We are just happy! Maboroushi: Maboroushi. Why are you so noisy? Nate: Maboroushi, go and get Morezoo! Maboroushi: Morezoo? As you command. (Maboroushi uses his power to make the toilet appear in the hallway) Bear: There's a toilet there?! Boy: Thank goodness! Baljeet: We will be better! Buford: At last! (Doraemon and his friends see Morezoo casting the spell on the toilet) Nate: Wait! Wait! Stop this illusion! Stop! Bad! Bad! Chippo: Do something! Ichi: They don't pee in the hall! (The toilets disappear) Eddie: Why? Buford: Why? Baljeet: The Toilet is gone! Bear: That was close! Doraemon: This time! Come out, Wasurenboo! Youkai medal, set on! Voice: Fushigi summon! Singer: (Wasurenboo appears) Fushigi! Fushigi! Boogie woogie! We are just happy! Wasurenboo: Wasurenboo. It seems to be my turn. Nate: Wasurenboo! More leaking! No! Morezoo! That one! That one! Wasurenboo: Looks like a strange opponent. Morezoo: No more leaking... Wasurenboo: I will take you memory now, Morezoo-san, if it's alright. (He lands on Morezoo's head) (He relaxes while the water is pour out of his nose) Whisper: Looks like Morezoo made everyone have an urge to pee, because he had one himself. Nate: I don't have to go to toilet anymore. Doraemon: Me too. Skipper: The rest of us don't want to go to the Bathroom. Noby: But I will! (Noby runs into the boys' restroom) Gus: Ah, me too. (Gus runs into the boy's restroom too) Ferb: They'll be back. Whisper: It's because Morezoo's power disappeared. Bear: Why do I want to go to the toilet so bad? Eddie: It's strange, isn't it? Baljeet: Yes, it is. Buford: Very strange indeed. Nate: Ah, thank goodness. (They see the poor Morezoo and the medal appears) Whisper: It's a medal. Come on, pick it up! Nate: Do I have to? Private: We are Morezoo's masters now? Whisper: Of course. (They pick up the Medals) Nate: Youkai medal...gets...But did we just have to help Morezoo? Kowalski: We helped him. (Next Day) (At Nate's House) Nate: We're back! (Nate and the others walk upstairs) Nate: I promised Bear and Eddie to come to play soccer. Noby: Playing outside when the weather is this good must be fun! Phineas: Ferb and I used to play the soccer. Doraemon: I never played it before. Dora-Rinho: Me neither. (Nate opens the door but it is locked) Whisper: What's wrong? Emmet: Strange. Wyldstyle: It's locked. Nate: Are you in there, Jibanyan? Jibanyan: Leave me alone, nya--My only wish is to be left alone...like an animal. Chase McCain: But this is his room. Dora Kid: Won't you let us in? Whisper: This is... Can't you hear it? All: What? Whisper: I know! It must be ultrasonic, what humans can't hear. Big G.: What sound? (Whisper makes the noise) (Nate puts his ear on the door to hear the sound) Nate: I can't hear it?! Whisper: Of course! Those ultrasonic waves are emitted by Youkai Hikkoumori. Nate: Hikkoumori? El-Matadora: Who is Hikkoumori? Wang Dora: Is he a Youkai himself? Whisper: Yes! It's a Youkai that makes the possessed one seclude themselves. It's a red circle Youkai gaining strength rapidly in today's society. You might not know, but this is a super, super, super famous Youkai. Nate: "You might not know"? You were just reading...(Whisper screams and makes a noise) Sou you want to say that Jibanyan has been possessed by a Youkai Hikkoumori? Whisper: It seems like that. Nate: Oh no! And the soccer ball is in my room...Jibanyan! Come out! Whisper: That's the red circle Youkai Hikkoumori for you. It won't let you approach him that easily. Sue: Eddie and Bear are waiting for us. Mabel: What will we do to get in? Dipper: Do you have a plan? Nate: I know! I know how to get Jibanyan out of my room! (Minutes Later) Nate: Jibanyan? Don't you want to eat a chocolate bar? I even have two of them! Whisper: This offer is only for today! Doraemon: Oh, Jibanyan. (in Timothy's voice) You better come out first. Dipper: If you do, we'll give you two chocolate bars. Jibanyan: (from inside) Put it there, nya. I'll eat it later, nya. All: What?! Noby: Even chocolate bars don't help. Sneech: Is there anything else? Nate: I know! That could help! (Two minutes later) (Nate takes the photo book out) Daku: Jibanyan, it's a photo book of NyaKB! Peko: Eddie lend me it. (Nate turns the pages and spots on the wonderful picture) Nate: Oh, it's with rare off stage shots! Whisper: I'm getting a nosebleed! El-Matadora: (in Kuzco's voice) I'm so happy. Gus: I love seeing that picture. (Inside, Jibanyan hears) (The Door opens) Ichi: Jibanyan! NyaKB's power is great! (Jibanyan grabs the stuff speedily) (The door closes) Wang Dora: That was quick. Chiko: We can't understand why. Rumo: What can we do? Brus: I don't know. Shami: We might have nothing else to make him come out. Bulltaro: We need something to. Nate: Who could persuade Jinbanyan? (A minute later) (He takes the Youkai medal out) Bulltaro: Are you sure you want to set on him? Nate: Let's try! Bad Cop: My friend! Come out, Meramelion! Youkai medal, set on! Watch: Isamashi summon! Singer: Isamashi Wake Up! Be motivated! Meramelion: Meramelion! Bad Cop: Meramelion, please get the secluded Jinbanyan out of there! Meramelion: Meral! (walks to the door) Meral, meral, meral, meral! Meeral! Meral, meral, meral! Meral, meral, meral, merameral! Jibanyan: I'll never go out there, nya. I'm just a ghost that was run over by a car, nya. Meramelion: Meral! Nate: You can do it, Meramelion! Whisper: Don't give up! Meramelion: Meral! Bad Cop: I know you can! (Then Meramelion exercises) Jibanyan: Adults don't know anything after all, nya. Meramelion: Meral! Meral, meral, meral, meral! (He angrily kicks the door) (He runs away) Bad Cop: Look like he is not coming back, is he? Whisper: Meramelion is so motivated he just went somewhere... Nate: Someone else...I know! (Minutes Later) Noby: (in Shrek's voice) Do you think this is a good idea? Nate: Yes. Whisper: I guess it might work. Bulltaro: I agree with Nate. Daku: And I as well. Dismeralda: What do you want, Nate? Happierre: It's been a while. Nate: Dismeralda, Happierre! Please get Jibanyan out of the room! Dismeralda: Are we sure we can do that? Happierre: We can do it. Dismeralda: If you say so, we should be able to do it. Happierre: Let's go then. (Then Happierre and Dismeralda go under the door and through it) Happierre: Good day, Bono. Dismeralda: Have a nice day, jubaan. Jibanyan: Nya~. (He is grabbed by them and taken out) (He becomes flat) Chase McCain: Well done, Happierre! Benny: That's great, but look. Emmet: Whoa! He looks like a pancake. Wyldstyle: Or a blanket, I should say. Happierre: (appearing with Dismeralda) We're going on a trip now, please excuse us, bono. Sue: Have a nice trip. Shami: And thank you for everything. Dismeralda: We're going now, jubaan. Ichi: Jibanyan! (Ichi makes Jibanyan round again) Ichi: Jibanyan, you don't look so good today. Peko: We were worried. Jibanyan: (knocks his head on the door and punches softly) Nya~, nya~, nya~. Nate: Could it be...100 paws? Whisper: Jibanyan is still possessed by Hikkoumori! (All gasp) Nate: Alright! Then it's Morezoo! Youkai medal, set on! Voice: Goketsu summon. Singer: Goketsu Goketsu Flawless End!! Morezoo: Morezoo. No more...leaking... (He casts the spell on Jibanyan) Doraemon: Look! Look! Dora Kid: Thank heavens! The Youkai is coming out! Jibanyan is free! (Then Hikkoumori appears) Doraemon: (in Timothy's voice) We did it! We did it! Jibanyan: It's coming out, nya~! Hikkoumori: Coming out... (Minutes Later) Jibanyan: That was refreshing. Hikkoumori: I didn't want to be out here... (Then he opens his wings and about to close them) Bad Cop: He is closing its wings! Chase McCain: Stop him! Dora Kid: Get him! (Nate grabs him) Sue: Oh my! He looks like a vampire. Rudolph: No secluding anymore! Don't cry out or you will be tied up. Hikkoumori: But I can't help it, since I'm the secluding Youkai! Gretchen: You should be ashamed of yourself, a big creature like you. Mikey: Then please seclude yourself somewhere you don't annoying anyone. Hikkoumori: Even if I say that, modern society is bright at night as well! There is no place to be secluded anymore. Whisper: It certainly is hard for Youkai to live in this world. Jibanyan: I understand you, nya~. Nate: Is that so...(smiles) You could seclude yourself in the closet in my room, if you want to. Hikkoumori: Are you sure? Nate: You won't cause trouble if you just come and go. Jibanyan: We'll be roommates from now on! (Hikkoumori smiles and offers the medal to Nate) Doraemon: Is this for Nate? Sue: Are you giving us the medals too? Hikkoumori: Yes! (reaches with the medals in his hand) Thank you very much! Please take them as rent. Big G.: Are you sure? Hikkoumori: Yes. Thanks for having me. Nate: (grabs the medal with a smile) No problem! Youkai medal, get! (Nate opens the door but it is still locked) Nate: It's still locked however...What should I do about the soccer ball? Whisper: Just leave it to me! (Then he gets through the door) Nate: You can just go through the door, Whisper?! Whisper: Of course, since I'm a Youkai. (opens the door) It's open now. Nate: Why didn't you do this before?! (He hits him with his photo book) Noby: Oooh! Peko: Did the door lock by itself? Ichi: Looks like it needs the key Bad Cop: But now the door is open. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts